


Jeopardized

by cirruscitrus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirruscitrus/pseuds/cirruscitrus
Summary: Baekhyun might have jeopardized his work but Chanyeol has his own opinion about it.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Jeopardized

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mimoz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimoz/gifts).



> For Marie, the curator of baekyeol fics, whom has been staying faithful beside me walking through this unforgiving harsh desert called chanbaek shipdom.
> 
> This work is a spinoff to Walk Beside Me, if you read.

Fucking ridiculous. In time like this, Baekhyun silently curses himself for wanting (and Junmyeon for offering) a “challenge”—a step up in game where he’s not even the player.

It’s been nearly a week for him to work on this balance sheet that, no matter how many times he recounted and rechecked, seems not to live up to its literal concept. The system has too many holes. And the smart-ass director should stop breathing down his neck while literally spitting on his face. All in all, holding a managerial position in the Head Office sucks.

Honestly, he felt like he can no longer do this job. He’s been very patient for the past three years, working his ass off to meet the company’s expectation, only to receive mistrust and insult occasionally he never even thought of appreciation once or twice he deserved. If it’s not for Chanyeol’s continuous reassurance and support, he had long given up.

Even though, Chanyeol himself had left the brach office for a more happy place he built himself, a music instruments store. It’s not big and the collection is still very limited. His breakeven point is still far away in several years. But his husband now looked happier. Baekhyun might have made some contribution in his husband’s dream-come-true making, but it was only done after days and nights of arguments and a divorce threat if Chanyeol insisted on being stubborn and think that it was a debt. He remembers they cried a lot that weeks. But it was worth it.

Baekhyun was closing his laptop to call it a day when his phone buzzed again. He picked it up with a long sigh, greeting the other line with respect. He received blow after blow of accusation, complain, and raw border line unprofessional rage, returning it with courtesy apology and steady explanation when in fact his hand balled into such veiny fist. His sight got blurry by angry tears along the drive home.

Chanyeol was explaining or perhaps persuading a customer to purchase Marie—a lovely grand piano that has been nearly two months waiting for new home. Baekhyun thought it’s sweet how Chanyeol named every item in his store and treat them like his child. There’s only one item that Baekhyun disliked. The not-for-sale guitar Chanyeol always treat like his girlfriend. Yeah everyone, that guitar.

It’s magic. Just looking at him from far away already makes him feel better. Baekhyun was about to make a don’t bother gesture at Sehun when the young part-timer noticed him at the entrance but it’s too late. Chanyeol noticed him first.

And this is what he didn’t really want. The moment Chanyeol’s eyes fell at him, his husband knew something was off. Baekhyun hates how his own smile must looked crooked right now and it only makes Chanyeol beckon Sehun to back him up, rushing to get to him in instant.

“Hey,” Chanyeol frowned, eyes searching his with worries.

And that’s it. It only took him a single word to make his first sob breaks and his entire self crumble piece by piece as Chanyeol shushed him and wrapped him in his embrace.

Baekhyun knew it’s quite a public sight given they’re still standing in the entrance and there’s still a customer in the store, but he honestly can’t even bring himself to care. He's just so so so tired.

Chanyeol cares for his husband’s dignity though. Under his shield, he made Baekhyun walk slowly to a tiny room behind cashier where Chanyeol did all the paperwork as the owner.

After a half glass of water and calm down a little bit, Baekhyun snorted then chuckled, “Sorry.”

Chanyeol shook his head. With serious expression he asked, “What the fuck did that asshole want now?”

Baekhyun’s face slightly contorted to a mix of anger and hurt but he successfully controlled it, “Apparently I don’t have any sense of urgency, he said. And the project is now behind the schedule as well might soon jeopardize the whole fucking company. He asked me how do I still have fucking shame to hold my fucking title.”

“I swear I’m not gonna be sorry if one day it reaches a point where I hunt him down to give him a nasty punch in the face and get jailed.”

Chanyeol was clearly emotionally affected and despite the empathy Baekhyun was thankful for, he felt bad to influence such negative emotion to the soft-hearted man.

To lighten the mood Baekhyun joked, “Can your punch make him toothless?”

“That’s the plan. Once he get this,” Chanyeol hold up his fist, “he’ll have nightmare every time he looked at himself in the mirror he had to rearrange his face.”

Baekhyun emitted a small laughter and it cooled down Chanyeol’s anger. The taller who had been sitting on the desk leaned to where Baekhyun comfortably sit on the chair. He then wiped the remaining tears in the corner of the smaller’s eyes.

“I’m sorry that this week has been treating you very shitty,” he said in remorse, “It hurts me when you’re hurt, Baek. I know your job now is important for you more than ever, but I hope you can start looking for another option, a better option, yeah?”

Baekhyun nodded and a single tear couldn’t help but falling down again. This time Chanyeol catches it with a smile that says, “it’ll be okay, baby.”

“Hey,” Baekhyun bites his lips, suddenly feels shy recalling the scene that happened half an hour ago, “Do you think I scared your customer off?”

Chanyeol got up, piling up some papers on the desk to bring home.

“Yeah, you just jeopardized the whole sale of your husband’s business.”

Baekhyun’s laughter was clear and loud this time.

The couple appeared from Chanyeol’s office. Sehun had just finished pulled down the store’s shutters. At first there was concern painted on his youthful face, but when he heard Baekhyun’s hearty giggles at some lame joke Chanyeol said that sounds like “Will you also jeopardize me in bed tonight?”, he got back immediately to his signature straight face.

He bid the couple good night with an unexpected news.

“Hyung, don’t forget to say your farewell to Marie. She just got adopted.”

Now it's Baekhyun's turn to make Chanyeol stop crying.

**Author's Note:**

> The truth is, I had a very bad day at work today that I cried. Unlike Baekhyun, I only had myself to pity party. I feel so much better after writing this tho


End file.
